Loss of Innocence
by Smooth-Flaws
Summary: Corruption can travel deep, but can it poison one's soul?
1. There's no such thing as a nice day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, but I would love to act with them.

**Author's Note:** I originally wanted to do a funny One-Shot centered around Munch but the story took a left turn. Looks like I'll be doing a long story with very little humor. I don't know if I can do this or if I even have the attention span to stay focused for that long, but I am going to try.

*******************

It was a warm morning in New York. The detectives of the Special Victims Unit were having what one would call a slow day. Only one case was occupying their time. Olivia was going over some case notes, while Fin was on the phone with a snitch trying to get the word-on-the-street about the latest case. A Jane Doe was raped and murdered on Broadway. Munch was sitting as his desk reading People Magazine when Elliot entered with a dozen donuts and a tray of coffee.

"People, Munch. What no Sun or Conspirator's Monthly?" Elliot asked as he set the tray and box down on his desk.

"You would be surprised by what I find in People. How do you think I stumbled upon Madonna's illegal underground chinchilla farming business?"

"Madonna's underground what?" asked the blue-eyed detective

"Don't ask." groaned Fin as he set the phone down. "Is that decaf, Elliot?"

"What am I, stupid?" replied Elliot. "Wait. Don't answer that."

"I made a fresh pot a couple minutes ago."

"I think I'll stick with Starbuck's, Munch." voiced Olivia as she reached for a cup. "Just to be safe."

"I don't know why all of you have a problem with the coffee I make. I drink it and I'm healthy as an ox." stated the gray-haired detective.

"And crazy like a cuckoo bird." finished his partner.

"Get anything from your informant, Fin?" asked Olivia as she contemplated a custard or jelly filled donut. _Memo to self: run after work._

"Nope. It's hard to find good snitches these days."

"Damn, back to square one." said the bummed younger detective going with a sugar donut instead.

"Has anyone seen the captain? I got a coffee for him" asked Elliot looking around the office.

"Stabler, Benson, Munch, Fin. My office now!" yelled Captain Cragen from his doorway.

"Never mind." Elliot whispered.

"And it was starting to look like a nice day." said Munch as the detectives started to file in to their captain's office.

"Shut the door." Cragen grumbled. Happy was not a word to describe the captain right now. Something was clearly wrong.

"What's up, Cap?" voiced Elliot first.

"You're off the Jane Doe case. It's being passed down." replied the older man.

"What?! We just got start-" Olivia expressed before being cut off by the captain. She was not one who liked being removed from a case, specially a rape case. "You've been reassigned. All of you."

"Cap, what's the matter?" questioned Elliot noticing the change in his tone. _Cragen wouldn't reassign a case unless it was something important._ This was beyond his normal behavior.

"It's Carmichael." answered Cragen grimly after a slight pause. "She's in the hospital."


	2. Man down, man down!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for Dr. Daniels.

**Author's note:** I usually write scenes and monologues. This is all new to me. I have come to realize that writing a story is hard if not harder then writing a play. Writing details are mind-numbing. I don't know how all you writers do it. Maybe if I didn't fail English all those times this would be easier. I was much better at Math. I like numbers…I'm rambling, aren't I? Perfect. You know what, just SKIP THIS and go to the story.

**Author's note #2:** I have decided to add Kathy Stabler in the mixed. I know a lot of people don't like her but I have always been a fan of Elliot/Kathy. Yes, she has a few flaws, but so does everyone else. Plus I really like Isabel Gillies.

*******************

The mood of the room seemed to drop forty degrees.

"_Abbie_ Carmichael?" Olivia asked marginally confused.

Former Assistant District Attorney Abbie Carmichael, a Texan born and bred, had gone to Washington D.C. about eight years ago. What she was doing New York was a mystery to Olivia. She didn't really keep in touch with Abbie. Maybe a letter here, a phone call there. It's not like they were close. In the world of justice having a social life was almost impossible. One had to make friends where they could. Elliot and Munch hadn't talked or seen the resilient attorney in years, while Fin had only seen her around the courthouse from his days in Narcotics. Yet each one felt the familiar pain of having a man down. Or in this case one hard-headed woman.

"Yes and all of you have been assigned her case. Elliot, you and Olivia go to the hospital and check on Abbie. She is in ICU for the time being. Munch, Fin check out the…the crime scene and witnesses. Abbie was in town to extradite a federal criminal. The incident happened a few blocks away from the court house. This case is fresh, no more then a few hou-"

"Uh, not to rude be Cap," Munch clearing his throat "But why does SVU have the case?"

"The suspect is a white male between the ages of nine and fifteen. And I asked for it. Abbie deserves the best and we are going to give it to her. I expect nothing less." eyeing each of the detectives before continuing "Any more questions? Then get out of my office." The detectives don't move as they soak up what everything that has happen in the last thirty minutes. Questions filled their heads. _How bad were the injuries? Why would a kid assault her? Was it a random attack? _

"Now!"

*******************

Olivia and Elliot were able to get to the hospital pretty fast considering the traffic in New York. The thought of Abbie in the hospital seemed to fuel them as they rushed out of the precinct. The car ride over had been silent. Elliot was concentrating on getting to the hospital without hitting anything, but a bike messenger nearly come close to being road kill. Olivia on the other hand was lost in her own world. She was reliving the Cabot incident. A few years ago, Alexandra Cabot, the A.D.A. at the time, was shot at and nearly killed by Liam Connors. That took almost every ounce of strength Olivia had to get through. The blue-eyed attorney had gone in to Witness Protection soon after that. But Alex came back after a few years to help SVU where she could. Ever since the young woman got back, they had gone out to lunches and soon become even closer friends. Now the brown-eyed detective only wished she had the same relationship with Abbie. A small amount of guilt crept in to her for not having more communication with the Texan.

When the two partners got to the hospital, Elliot didn't even bother finding a parking spot. He just pulled up to the front doors and got out. At the ICU reception desk a doctor was waiting for them.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler I presume. I'm Dr. Daniels." the doctor guessed by the way they looked. She could spot a cop a mile away. "You're here to see a Ms. Carmichael?"

"Yeah. How's she doing?" Elliot asked first. He took in the doctor. She was tall with her red hair in a bun. She wore black framed glasses._ Cabot clone? Maybe it's just the glasses._

"She's holding on. She's one stubborn woman, if I may say."

"That sounds like Abbie." Olivia retorted back. "What exactly is her condition?"

"Ms. Carmichael came in this morning with an arrow in her shoulder." answered the red-headed doctor.

"I'm sorry did you say arrow? As in _bow_ and arrow?" Elliot asked surprised by the unusual type of weapon.

"Yes. The arrow didn't hit anything major. But it seems the arrow was lace with a type of chemical. That is what is dealing the damage. We are running tests to see what that is exactly. Right now we have her as stable as we can get her. For now she should be fine. I'll be sure to update you when ever her status changes"

"Thank you. When can she see visitors?" asked Elliot.

"Give her an hour or two to let the shock wear down, then you can see her." Dr. Daniels responded. "Here's the arrow."

The detectives thanked the doctor for her time again. Olivia offered to stay while Elliot would go give the evidence to CSU. The blue-eyed detective got back in the car and headed to the precinct. He knew one thing for sure; long nights and little sleep were in his future. _Kathy is not going to like this._ The younger detective sat in the waiting room going over the case in her head. _A poisoned arrow meant a planned attack._ _Is someone trying to send Abbie a message? A kid with an arrow and Abbie, what's the connection?_ But the question that kept popping in to her head was why.


	3. Will of her own

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for Dr. Daniels.

*******************

A few hours later Munch and Fin met up with Elliot at the precinct. Elliot was looking up the type of arrow the suspect used. CSU said the arrow was a Carbon Express Maxim Arrow with a Viper Venom Broadhead. _This stuff isn't cheap. _Elliot thought as he browsed a few bow hunting sites. The arrow alone cost over a hundred dollars.

"How's Carmichael?" Fin asked as he sat down on his desk.

Munch went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "We heard something about a chemical?"

"Yeah, Olivia is at the hospital waiting for the results. Abbie is stable for now. They can't do much more until they find out what exactly their dealing with. The arrow that was used was pretty expensive. I think we are dealing with an avid hunter. What did you find out? Any leads?" Elliot hoped they found something because right now he had nothing.

Munch threw a sketch of the suspect on to the younger detective's desk. "Abbie was hit in front of Millennium Hilton. The doorman was hailing a cab when he saw her go down. He didn't see where it came from but an accountant on his way to work said he saw a boy on the roof of a building off to the right across the street. You wouldn't believe what building it was? The Federal Office Building. Fin interviewed a woman on the fourteenth floor who says she say a boy from her window too."

"Yeah, she said it was a young man with a shaved head and dark brown eyebrows. That's all she could see." Fin shifted in his seat "But a federal employee on a smoking break said she saw a boy with a shaved head run down Barclay Street. She said the boy had a scar across his left eyebrow. He had a big black backpack and was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt. She was able to give us a description for our sketch artist. We put out the word on the kid."

"How did the kid get on the roof of a federal building?" question Elliot as he looked over the sketch. _This kid's not even out of high school yet. If he goes to school._

"No idea." Right then the Elliot's cell phone went off.

"Elliot here."

"Elliot it's me. The lab results came back. She received a high dose of mercury. The doctors treated her immediately." Olivia said with a sigh of relief. "She's going to be fine."

"That's good to hear. Munch and Fin have a sketch of the suspect. It's being circulated as we speak. Are you coming back?"

"No, I'm going to check up with Abbie. See how she's doing."

"Kay. I'll see you later. Remember to eat something." Elliot added knowing she probably hadn't eaten since the donut this morning.

"I will."

*******************

Olivia hung up the phone and headed up to Abbie's room. She stopped by the window before entering. The dark-haired woman seemed so helpless lying there hooked up to machines. A slight pain of sadness hit the detective as she looked at her old friend. _There was nothing you could have been. You didn't even know she was in town. _Olivia slipped on her detective face before entering the room. Abbie's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door closing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Olivia could see that her impression of a helpless Abbie was wrong. She saw strength in her friend's eyes. Strength that could steady a ship in the strongest of winds.

"It's fine. After the morning I've had I welcome a familiar face. How ya doin' Liv?" Abbie asked quietly. She took in the detective. She hadn't seen her in ages. _Course I don't really have time to pick up a phone to just chat anymore._

"I'm okay, but I'm more concerned about you. The doctor says you'll be fine, in pain, but fine overall." Olivia walked over to the bed. "We have a sketch of the suspect. We'll get him Abbie"

The attorney laughed softly "I have no doubt detective. I know you won't let me down."

Her words made the older woman smile. "I have a few questions for you. If you're up for it?"

"I figured." smiled the Texan right back.

"Do you know anyone who would want to cause you harm?"

"Liv, I'm an attorney. Everyone wants to do me harm." Abbie answered back.

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean. And no, I haven't gotten any threats on my life recently." the younger woman said with a smile. She always liked to joke with Olivia. _All in good fun._

"What about the case you're working on now? I heard you were in town extraditing a criminal?"

"A French immigrant accused of stealing high art. He has no connections here. He should be on his way back to France now."

"Wouldn't happen to know of or spoken to recently to a young man with a scar across his left eyebrow? He may have had a shaved head at the time."

"No. Is he the suspect?"

"He was seen at the crime scene."

At that moment a nurse came in to check Abbie's vitals.

"That's all the questions I have for now. I'm going to head back and met up with the boys. If you need anything and I mean anything, give me a call."

"Of course detective. First one." Abbie replied with a smile. "I expect ya all to have him in court by the time I get out of this bed."

Olivia turned back at the door on her way out and gave the attorney a classic Benson grin before leaving. _Nothing can stop that woman._ On her way out she saw Dr. Daniels in the hallway.

"Dr. Daniels." Olivia called out.

"Please call me Jane." The red-headed doctor responded.

"Jane, thank you for everything."

"Can't take all the credit. Ms. Carmichael has a will of her own."

*******************

The detective's phone went off as she exited the building.

"Benson."

"Just got a call on a possible suspect in county jail. Fin and Elliot are bringing him in now" was the first thing out of Cragen's mouth. He sounded happier then this morning, but she could still hear the stress in his voice.

"On my way." Olivia hung up the phone with a smirk. _Got him._


	4. Time to wage a war!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for the minor character roles.

**Author's note:** Even though I have taken Criminal Justice classes I am still a little hazy on New York law. If you notice _anything_ wrong please tell me and I'll change it. I meant for this to be longer, but I hadn't updated in a while.

*******************

Elliot and Fin were on their way back from county jail with the suspect. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt, just as the federal employee had described. His head was shaved and there was a scar across his left eyebrow but it was his blue eyes that were striking. They were clear like the sky. One could say he had eyes like an angel, but there was a darkness that clouded his eyes. He looked no more than thirteen.

The suspect has found by police in Battery Park City by the Hudson River. A jogger said he saw the prep throwing something in to the water. They cops at county said the prep hadn't said a word the entire time. They wouldn't have taken him in, but one of the cops recognized him from the sketch. Since he wouldn't give his name they ran his fingerprints. They should get the results in about an hour.

"Nice weather today." Elliot stated trying to start a conversation with the boy. "Wouldn't you say so Fin?"

"Great weather. Reminds me of when I played baseball in the street outside my apartment when I was younger." Fin answered. "Hey kid, do you play sports?"

The boy in the back said nothing and stared straight ahead.

"Not much of a talker" Fin said in a low voice to Elliot.

Elliot was about to respond when his phone went off. "Elliot here. Kay. Alright. Thanks." He hung up the phone. "That was CSU. They found a fingerprint on the arrow near the tail. They're running it through the system now." He said the last part to Fin but he had his eyes on the boy in the review mirror.

"Wonder what they'll find." Fin said to Elliot while turning in his seat to eye the kid.

The boy just kept staring forward.

Elliot decided to give up on him and turned on the radio. "I wonder whose winning, the A's or the Yankee's? I got twenty on the Yankee's."

"_In political news today, District Attorney Gavin Mellow will be holding a rally in two days at the Waldorf Towers in support of his election to become a senator of New York. If elected he will be the youngest senator ever in U.S. history at the age of 33. D.A. Mellow, a New Yorker, is known for his tough stance on crime. A supporter of the death penalty, Mellow's wins in the courtroom have shown his take-no-prisoners attitude goes far. He is also a family man with his son Augustus and lovely wife Ada. His slogan: Make it Right. A back to basics man-_"

Elliot noticed the boy was smiling.

*******************

Olivia walked away from the hospital instead of taking a taxi. She kept thinking about Abbie lying in the hospital bed hooked to machines. She looked around at the people she passed thinking that anyone of them could be cut down in an instant. _One life gone, just like that. _The prep didn't just want to kill Abbie; he wanted to make her suffer too. _We could have lost her…we could have lost Alex. _The dark-eyed detective had to stop thinking about the Texan, because all thoughts about her lead to Alex wounded on the ground. She tried to focus on New York: the sound of the cars passing by, the basketball players in the school yard playing without a care in the world, the smell of steam rising off the streets…_forget it I'll take a cab._

*******************

"How did the ride go?" Don was standing in his spot again, the doorway to his office. Any one of the members of his team will swear up and down that the floor had a little groove from all the times he stood there.

"Silent. He didn't say one word." Fin leaned against his desk eating a hot dog they picked up on the way.

Olivia walked in with a cup coffee in hand. "Where is he?"

"He's in here." Elliot said closing the door to the interrogation room next to the captain's office.

"Where's Munch?" asked Olivia looking around.

"I sent Munch home. He had a flood in his apartment. He mentioned something about alligators changing the flow of water on his way out." Cragen answered. "Did you guys pick up on anything else in the car?"

"I don't think he likes baseball." Fin, wiping his hands off on a napkin, went to get a fax that was coming in.

"But he does like politics." finished Elliot. "The kid started to smile when it come on."

"I'm sorry, did you say he smiled?" asked an inquisitive voice.

Everyone turned to look at the entrance of SVU. Dr. Rebecca Hendrix was standing there dressed in grey slacks with a tight-fitting blue collared button down top. She looked at everyone with a curious look on her face.

"Everyone, I think you remember Dr. Hendrix." Captain spoke first. "Huang is out with the FBI for the next couple of months. How nice of you to join us again Rebecca on such short notice."

"Whatever I can do to help." replied the charming looking woman. "Now Elliot you said he smiled when you turned to politics and he had been stone faced until then?"

"Wow, you don't skip a beat." Olivia said with no sarcasm. Rebecca and her may have had their differences in the past but were able to rebuild their relationship to a professional level. She came to understand why Rebecca made the choice to not become a cop. As long as they were on the same side of the law, she was happy.

"I know how you don't like to waste time." replied the hazel-eyed woman with a kind smile.

"Yes." Elliot said clearing his throat. "He seemed to be smiling at the radio."

"Do you remember what was on?"

"Yeah, it had something to do with Gavin Mellows running for senator."

"Hey, the prints came back on our guy." Fin said handing the fax to Cragen. "His name is Darren Lawson. He's only fifteen. Pretty young looking for his age"

"It says here he is in the care St. Mark's Residence for Teens." completed the captain. "Fin, go check out St. Mark's."

"Got it Cap. On my way." Fin said leaving the room.

"I would like to observe Darren before you question him." Rebecca stated.

"Sure. Step in to my office." Cragen lead the blond-haired woman to his office. "Olivia, Elliot prepare for the interview. Take it easy on him. If even mentions the word lawyer, you get out of there. Got it?"

"Got it." both detectives said in unison.

*******************

The two detectives were interviewing the blue-eyed boy while Cragen and Rebecca watched from behind the two-way mirror. So far the kid hadn't said a word.

"How's it like living at St. Mark?" Olivia asked.

Darren just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about St. Marks." stated the blue-eyed detective. "We can talk about whatever you want." No change what so ever. _A bomb could go off and he wouldn't even flinch._ Elliot nods to his partner as he turns the chair around across from the suspect and sits down. _Bad cop, good cop time._

Olivia bends down to the suspect's ear and whispers "Look. Let's stop playing games. We both know you were there. Did you really think you could get away without anyone seeing you? We have an eyewitness placing you on the roof and another seeing you running down the street. Face it, you're screwed."

At that Darren grinned. "Legions attack, shoulder to shoulder. Striking the alien hordes. In battle formation, defending thy nation. With fury we wage, lighting wars."

Olivia furled her brow and turned to her partner with a look that he knew so well. _What the fuck?!_

_*******************_

**Side note:** I just want to thank you, the reader, for reading my crazy story. I would also like to say thank you for the reviews and specially EnforcerAndAccuserFan (your reviews really do keep me going).

**Side note #2:** Sorry to all the Dr. Huang fans out there. I love him, but I love Dr. Hendrix more. Mary Stuart Masterson is one of my favorite actresses. I had to put her in.


	5. Beware the Death Glare, my son!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the "interesting" plot.

**Author's note:** I apologize for how late this chapter is. I've been busy. It's a little rough at first but it gets better near the end. Warning: some "bad" words ahead.

*******************

"Under the Blood Banner." stated Dr. Hendrix plainly.

"I don't follow." Elliot rubbed his temple; a headache was starting to form. "Is that some psycho lingo or something?"

"It's a song by Before God. He listens to Neo-Nazi music."

"Are you telling me that we are dealing with a skinhead?" Olivia leaned against Cragen's desk. She was not in the mood to deal with racist remarks by some arrogant asshole. Last time they dealt with obnoxious white supremacists Munch got shot.

"Actually not all skinheads are on the far-right side of the political spectrum. Skinheads started out primarily in the Jamaican culture as a lifestyle related to music and fashion. White power supporters modified the skinhead culture and made it their own."

"I'm sorry, _racist_ skinhead." Olivia corrected with a slight eye roll, which did not go unnoticed by Rebecca.

It was at this point, when a knock came at Cragen's door.

"Come in." Don called.

Fin entered carrying a huge brown paper bag. "I stopped by CSU on the way over. They gave me this lovely door prize. I would have been here faster but I picked up Munch on the way back. Careful, he's putting on another pot."

"I'll take that." Cragen reached for the bag. "What did you find out at St. Mark's?"

"The usual. Kid ran off and they haven't heard from him since."

"Do they _usual_ not report runaways?" Rebecca was becoming increasingly tired of the behavior New Yorkers were displaying these days.

"He said that once they go, there is nothing they can do about it; lack of man power. I don't think they even noticed he was gone." Fin said as he rested against the door.

Cragen pulled out a black backpack and a hunting crossbow from the bag. "I see they found our weapon."

"Yeah, they said the backpack was in the river by Battery Park City. It seems to match the description of what the jogger saw Darren throw in."

"The women at the federal building said she saw him with a black backpack." Elliot piped up.

"Could they get anything from the backpack or the crossbow?" Cragen asked.

"No, they said the water compromised any evidence. But they did want me to give you this." Fin handed his captain a white envelope.

The older man opened the envelope and read the paper that was inside. His face suddenly went blank. "Fin, call Alex."

"What is Cap?" Elliot asked hoping it was the light at the end of the tunnel.

"It's the results of the fingerprint on the arrow." Cragen lowered the letter and turned to his team with a smile. "It's a match."

Everyone turned to look at Darren in the next room. Who in turn seemed to be staring at them.

"Read him his rights."

*******************

"Darren's court appointed lawyer is almost done. Elliot and Olivia get in there when he's done advising the kid. Fin, I want you to find out what you can about that crossbow. It isn't cheap. There has to be a paper trail somewhere."

"Should we wait for Alex to get here?" Elliot spoke up.

"No, it's fine. She's stuck in traffic. I'll fill her in when she gets here. I don't want to lose this one." Cragen emphasized the last part. He knew his team wouldn't let him down but it didn't hurt to remind them.

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the captain's office. The dark eyed detective was the first one to speak up. "What's with the traffic? It's worse than normal. It's like people have suddenly forgotten how to drive."

"It's because of the heat. It roasts people's brains causing them to revert back to 16 year-olds." Munch sat at his desk drinking the black sludge he lovingly calls coffee. "What's up with Tarzan? Did he speak yet?"

"Yup, turns out he loves Hitler." Olivia sat down at her desk.

"By the way, how's your ass?" Elliot chuckled grabbing some asprin from his desk.

*******************

"So what were you doing on the roof Darren?" Olivia was leaning against the wall near the mirror. Elliot was standing by the window seeming to encircle the public defender and his client who sat facing the two way mirror. The attorney was a mousey looking man by the name of Harry Mackinrow. He looked like he just got out of law school or a gym locker room judging by his smell.

"I wasn't on the roof of any building." Darren quipped back at the beautiful detective.

"Evidence tells otherwise."

"What evidence? I was not aware of any evidence?" Harry said trying not to show how intimidated he felt.

Elliot moved from the wall "Well let's see, we have a black backpack the suspect was seen wearing twice with a crossbow inside." Plops a plastic bag with the arrow instead in front of the suspect. "And let's not forget the arrow."

"I've never seen that before in my life." Darren says as he leans back in to his chair.

*******************

"What do think so far?" Cragen asked as he watched his detectives at work.

Rebecca looked at the boy getting as much information as she could. She thought about everything the detectives had told her about Darren and what they didn't tell her. "At first I would say it was a classic case of teen rebellion, but the high level of mercury makes me think twice."

"The mercury?" the older man turned to the beautiful psychiatrist with an inquisitive look.

"Yes. My best guess is that he wanted the mercury to kill Ms. Carmichael and not the arrow. He probable tried to get the arrow as close to her heart as possible, but I don't think he took in the wind or noises of the city. He has never shot at a human before, maybe a dear or other large animals but not a human."

"But why Abbie?"

"I doubt he even knows. Someone is pulling his strings."

*******************

Olivia kept staring at him. _How can he sit there with that smug look on his face? _"How about the fingerprint on the arrow that matches your prints, seen that before?"

"_Clearly_ you're mistaken." He sniped back still smiling.

"Mistaken?! You can't beat science." this _little boy_ was getting on Olivia's last nerve. "Just like you won't be able to beat down the men coming at you in prison. Cause with a case like this you can forget juvy.

"You like men, Darren? Because they sure are going to like you." Olivia finished with her hands on the table leaning towards the kid.

"I'm not a faggot!" The suspect leaned forward inches from her face.

"That doesn't matter in there. Fresh meat is all you are to them." The striking detective fired back.

Darren grinned with every ounce of energy he had "I hope that southern _bitch_ got what she deserves."

Olivia started to fill anger. When she looked in to his cloudy blue eyes she saw Abbie lying there in the hospital bed. She could feel the fire coursing through her veins. The image quickly turned to Alex lying on the sidewalk in blood. Her hands clenched the table struggling with the need to lash out at the kid. Just before she lost control she felt a strong hand grip her bicep and lead her out. She could hear his attorney yelling something about harrassment.

The first thing that came in to her focus was shoes. Jimmy Choo's to be exact. The tall stoic blonde who occupied those shoes was standing there arms crossed. Olivia immediately locked on to the woman's trademark glasses. But what concerned her most was the deadly glare the woman was burning in to her.

_Shit._

_*******************_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed that! Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will try to make it sooner than later. :)

**A/N #2:** If you see anything wrong please let me know. I'll change it as soon as possible. I'm too stubborn to get a beta-reader. Damn my pride.


	6. Tempers fly

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own nothing but the spelling errors and bad grammar.

**Author's note:** I apologize for this being short.

*******************

Alexandra Cabot was _not_ in the mood to play games today. Right now there was a stack of paperwork on her desk that threatened to take over her weekend.

When she got the call about the Carmichael case, Alex was slumped over her desk going over a few DD-5s. She had heard stories about the formative Abbie Carmichael, some that could equal her own.

Yes, Alex had heard what has been said about her. Gina Bernardo even had the balls to say what she felt of Alex in front of the blonde, calling her "an uptight, self-righteous little bitch". She found that amusing. Even the nickname people gave her, the Ice Queen, had made her chuckle.

When she left her office and ran into traffic the switch to Ice Queen come on easily. It also didn't help that she almost tripped coming in to the precinct. Alexandra Cabot does not _trip_...at least not in front of her co-workers. She smoothed out her skirt, threw a challenging glare at any who noticed and headed straight to Cragen's office.

It was there that she met Dr. Rebecca Hendrix. She had heard about Rebecca from Elliot over lunch one time as he tried to fill her in on everything that had gone on while she was way. She was not how Alex pictured her at all. She was...cute. Alex expected more of a blue-blood quality to her or maybe she was just projecting. Elliot had told her that Rebecca and Olivia use to be close friends. She wondered how close.

Rebecca on the other hand knew exactly who the blonde was that entered the office. Ms. Cabot had quite a reputation in the law circuit. Rebecca had imagined a Greek statue every time her name was said or more like whispered. There was only a brave few who could say Cabot with confidence. She could see why people where in awe of the notorious blonde. But the physiatrist side of Rebecca could see there was more to Alexandra then she was letting on.

They were shaking hands when a yell about not being a faggot came from the other room. Alex quickly turned to see the suspect and Olivia eye to eye. The young man then made a comment that Alex could only assume was about Abbie. It only took a few seconds for everything to change.

_*******************_

"What was that, detective?" were the first words that came out of Alex's mouth. Olivia could feel the ice coming off of each word. She knew exactly where this was going. Olivia tried to gather all the strength left in her to mount some kind of defense.

"You didn't see-"

"I saw enough." Alex cut her off. "If it hadn't been for Elliot, you would have struck a suspect."

Shock played all over Olivia's face. The last couple of minutes started to flood back to her memory.

_Oh my God!_ Alex was right. Without knowing it Olivia had raised a fist off of the table with the intention of hitting Darren. It was purely subconscious but she had done it. Elliot had saved her ass.

"What were you thinking?" she heard Alex ask.

Olivia tried to say something, but she didn't know what to say. Should she tell the blonde that it was her on the sidewalk that filled her mind or the need to smack the smug grin of the kid's face? Neither would have helped in this situation.

"Obviously, you weren't." Alex stated directly to Olivia when she hadn't responded.

Olivia started to fume. She was about to fire back with something along the lines of Alex having a stick up her ass when Cragen intervened.

"Okay everyone just calm done. We still have two witnesses and a fingerprint tying him to the scene. It has been a long day so let's just call it a night. He's not going anywhere."

With that Olivia bolted out of the room and straight to her locker. Home was the only thing on her mind now.

*******************

To the untrained eye it would have looked like another argument, but to Rebecca's it got the wheels turning. She made a mental note of this interaction. She had a feeling she would need to refer back to this point in the future.

*******************

Olivia was nearly around the corner thinking about talking a run after she got home when she heard that familiar voice that had just chastised her a few minutes before.

"Olivia. Wait." Alex called after her.

_Wh__at does she want now, my first born?_ Olivia stopped and turned ready for another onslaught. But what Alex said next completely threw the brunette off.

"Dinner?" Alex said completely straight-faced.

"Huh?" Olivia replied with a confused look on her face. _What kind of game is she playing?_

"I'm assuming you haven't eaten all day"

"Well...yeah." Olivia was stunned. After what just happened she did not expect to be eating with Alex anytime soon.

"I know this great place a few blocks from here. My car is right over there."

*******************

Elliot was on his way home. He was thinking about all the events of day as he drove. He saw how the case affected Olivia. He was glad that Cragen called it a night. She needs the rest and so did he.

_At least Kathy will be happy._

*******************

**A/N:** This was a fun chapter to write. The next one should be interesting ;)


End file.
